


mini bar

by wrennotrobin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, ITS THE HOTEL, ahahah, maybe ill add more, yes i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotrobin/pseuds/wrennotrobin
Summary: what everyone wanted to happen in elle greenaway's hotel room
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	mini bar

mini bar

Elle Greenaway stared at the person in front. of her. She had never really thought about it, but Spencer Reid had very good cheekbones. They were angular, and accentuated his nose nicely. She had no clue why she was staring at him so intensely, especially after trauma dumping about the fisher king reaching inside her for blood. He didn’t pass off her feeling as normal, or even expected. He seemed genuinely concerned by her wellbeing. And surprisingly, he seemed to care about her feelings, as her as a person, and not just how it was affecting her work. Spencer cared about her, as a friend, not just as a co-worker. She had to give him credit; the genius boy was proving to be more than she realized. He was always adorable, from his lack of social skills, to his excitement on things he knew. But she always saw him as dorky Dr. Spencer Reid who would rattle off statistics about your injury and give you numbers about how long the average person dealt with it. He wasn’t the kind of person you would go to crying because of PTSD, that wasn’t his role in her life. But his role was shifting in her mind as he knocked on her door to check up on her. She would have expected it from Jj, or a call from Garcia, but from Reid? Never. 

She finished telling him her story and he sat there, listening and reassuring her that she was better than that son of a bitch, and that she shouldn’t even give him the courtesy of headspace. And somehow, coming from Reid, it was comforting. His presence was more comforting, Elle realized. He was tall, not as tall as Morgan, but he wasn’t short. But it was the way that he conducted himself in a public setting that made him seem smaller. The twitchy hands, hunched shoulders and averted gaze were absent in this setting, and before her sat Reid in a different light. Elle didn’t know if it was the way he looked at her while she was explaining getting shot, or the way he sat at the table across from her, but there was something there that was entirely different from the Reid she had grown to know. he was different from the one she sat next to at the BAU, but similar enough that she knew it wasn’t an act. She always passed off the looks he threw her way, and discarded them as nothing more than shock. 

As a child prodigy, Spencer probably hadn’t been exposed to many women. But she now saw for the first time who she was really working with. He was ridiculously good looking, but his face was hidden behind hair or glasses most of the time. He sat in front of her, a few feet apart and she could see directly into his eyes as she told him of her worst moments. He didn't shy from the eye contact, but his eyes darted around from time to time as he shifted in his chair. She finished her part, and Reid sat there, letting her process.

"Do you feel any better?"

"I do, actually. Thanks."

"Well no one should have to carry around that kind of emotional stress."

Elle stretched, and stood up.Reid leapt to his feet and she gave him a weird look as he readjusted his glasses. She sucked in a breath between her teeth, as she gestured to the door, mentally kicking herself for making him leave. He was the nicest she had ever seen, the most comforting and understanding and she was just throwing him out? Elle trailed after him, feet dragging on the carpet. If he had turned around, he would have seen her physically wincing as she tried to process what was going on. Thankfully, he didn't. So she just walked up to him, mask placed back on once more. They stood awkwardly by the door, his hands in his pockets, as Elle looked up at him. Reid half smiled, and looked around the room as if he hadn't already memorized everything. She didn't dare look lower than his neck, not trusting herself if she did. Reid ran a hand under his nose, and cleared his throat.

"Well I'd best be going then? See you tomorrow."

He reached for the door knob and Elle found herself grabbing it on top of his hand. He looked down at her hand on top of his, then back at her. She could see the wheels turning behind the frames of his glasses, as his mouth opened to voice something. She didn't care what he was about to say. Before she could let any doubt in her mind, Elle Greenaway looked up and kissed Spencer Reid in the middle of her hotel room. He didn't pull away, and moved his hand from the door knob to the side of her face, cupping it in both hands. Her hands were on his hips, as his other hand moved to the other side of her face. His face was tilted ever so slightly, so that his glasses wouldn't crush her nose. Their lips felt perfect together, almost as if they were made for eachother. They may not have been perfect, but the things Reid was doing with his tongue had her questioning her every thought on him. Why the hell was he such a good kisser? All she knew was that Lila Archer was his first kiss, but considering what he was doing now she didn't have a very good idea about most of his life. Her teeth were on his bottom lip, and she was on the tip of her toes to reach. She felt him adjust down to her height, neck arched as she threw her arms around them. He gladly accepted the adjustment, kissing her deeper and harder with such a force that she had not expected. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes, bewilderment and absolute confusion just pouring out of him as she could sense him trying to read her mood. 

"Elle-I-We shouldn't-The team-" 

"Shhh." She put her finger over his lips, closing them as he looked down then back at her. Elle removed her finger from his lips before cocking her head sideways, daring him to break the silence. He didn't and smiled coyly at her, extending back to his full height. She smiled back at him, the trace of a laugh on her lips, before putting her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down to her.

"Fuck it."

She leaned back into his kiss and he pulled her close as she kissed him with all the love that she had mistaken for annoyance. Every little dig at his intelligence and lack of a love life had been her brain trying to get him to pay attention to her. And she didn't realize it until now. All the shared plane rides, all the side by side conversations as they watched the team talk added up to this moment. The sheer amount of happiness she was getting from knowing he felt the same, and it wasn't just an absurd dream was enough to make her float on a cloud. She remembered sitting on a filing cabinet with him, because chairs were odd, watching and gossiping about the local PD and how they never understood as Hotch delivered the profile in his typical monotone. It was her favorite moment, up until now. The little smile that was on his face as they talked about the red headed cop who was asking how to spell unsub, and how Gideon was essentially the dad of the team was something she always cherished. It was one of the only things that was keeping her going after the Fisher King ruined her life. She was so ready to give up, her sense of security and privacy violated but the little moments of him reminded her of the good in the world. She was close with all the team members, Morgan even more so than him. Derek was one of her best friends, and was by her side the entire time she was in recovery. And even though she was happy to see him, something in her chest ached for the nerdy Dr. Reid. The one who would have nervously played with his badge and asked the nurse for more jello. The caring, sweet kind of clueless one who was always teased about his lack of skills with women. She always imagined she would end up in this situation with Morgan, if anyone. Never once in a million years would she have bet on her making out with Dr. Spencer Reid. Ever. Yet here she was, and Elle was enjoying every second of it.

Elle Greenaway was kissing him. Elle Greenaway was kissing him. In the middle of her hotel room, too many miles from home where his recently discarded glasses lay on the recently emptied mini bar. Yes, the mini bar was behind this. SHe was drunk, and hurting so that's why she was kissing him. Not because she actually liked him. Never. He wasn't her type. He saw the way she looked at Morgan, with admiration of his strength. His relationship with her often involved little conversations where she was poking fun at someone that wasn't her. Her sense of humor was immaculate, with just enough dark humor thrown in from the trauma from this job. AS her lips were pressed to hers, he was brought back to a time, a time where his world wasn't turned upside down. Before she was shot. He got to be the hero, be her Morgan. His skills came in handy, and saved her. The little magic trick he did to remove the fake microchip from the unsub holding her hostage. They sat together , in the trunk of the car processing the aftermath of the events. He knew he was blushing, but so was she. And it was the one time where he knew she wasn't making fun of him. Morgan wasn't around, so she wasn't faking it. Spencer could tell that for sure. From the way her eyes darted when he sat down, from the pauses in their conversation. He could sense the tension so thick that it was like fog after she finished talking, similar to now. Both times it had been him who had been there, and both times it was awkward as ever. The tension this time kept escalating until it was so strong you could cut it with a knife. He knew she sensed it to, of course she did, she was one of the best profilers he had ever seen. But he certainly wasn’t going to act on it. There were too many consequences to think about, to many variables. Reid didn't have time to think them through and pick out whether or not the costs outweigh the benefits. Elle seemed to have no doubt about said costs as she was currently kissing him up against a wall next to the door with her legs wrapped around his waist. He had liked her for a while, after the Jj failure. She didn't tell anyone about the game, and had erased it from his memories thoroughly embarrassed by the events. Morgan teased him about his lack of details, but Elle surprisingly stayed out of it. She seemed almost jealous that it wasn't her. He didn’t get his hopes up as she had always treated him as an annoyance, a sibling almost. 

But all that was thrown out the window as she unwrapped her legs and started unbuttoning her shirt. He stood there in shock, not mad about what she was doing but with doubt that this wasn’t a sick dream of his. It had to be a dream. Because there was no way that Elle Greenaway, his Elle Greenaway would be stripping down in front of him. She had higher standards, and had always been out of reach of him. He must have had too much to drink from the mini bar. Yes, the mini bar. He reassured himself that the damned thing was behind all of this. Only copious amounts of alcohol would cause the unraveling of her picturesque mask this much. Yet there was no hesitation in her movements which caused Reid to follow suit, albeit a little more clumsy. The alcohol seemed to have no affect on her movements, and she moved with the feline precision she always possessed. Spencer could feel his blood pressure rising, his heart beating out of his chest as it dawned on him what they were about to do. She was graced in this field that they were entering. It would be no surprise to her that he wasn’t yet she continued in that direction stalking back over to him and kissing him with her hands fumbling on his belt buckle. A breath caught in his throat as she ran a hand down the inside of his leg, and he swallowed deeply as she walked to the bed. Her hips swished with every step, back arching ever so slightly as she turned to him, a single question written on her face. He no longer had second thoughts or sense as he ditched his pants and boxers and ran over to the bed after Elle. Ran was a generous word for tripping over his pant legs, as he rushed to get them off, emotions flooding his system all at once. She threw off her bra and then her underwear and just sat in front of him letting him look at every angle of her. What a sight that was. She was gorgeous, every bit of her was. From every curve of her body, to her long slender fingers. She was his perfection. 

Elle looked him up and down, and smiled as he tried to calm his nerves. Spencer knew she sensed his tension because she whispered, "Just relax. You'll be fine.", into his ear before flinging the sheets back. She rolled her eyes at what was sure to be a very petrified look on his face. Maybe he was shaking, he really didn't know. And then she slid down on top of him and holy gods he thought he was going to combust. He saw her smile and laugh at the look that had crossed over his eyes. It wasn't her teasing laugh, it was a joyous, full laugh that he had never heard. She leaned down to his neck and his eyes closed as he soaked in the feeling of her body on his. It was the strangest feeling, something indescribable. A moan slipped from his mouth as she fully settled down onto him, her hands in his hair as his hands gripped the sheets for something. Eyes wide open, he looked straight into her eyes, the eyes he had stolen glances at for the past year. She understood the look in his eyes. He didn't know how, but she did. Reid didn't know what compelled him to flip them over, so that he was on top of her with arms braced on both sides, but it felt right. She had this look of joy and surprise in her eyes that he planned to keep forever. He began moving his hips hers mirroring his actions as her back arched on the bed below him. He kept moving faster and faster to match her pace, until he felt as if the bed was going to break. And then the most amazing feeling poured through his every cell as they hit a new high, her mouth slightly open as a sigh slipped from her lips. Hearing that sound escape from Elle gave him a sense of elation like nothing before. He was determined to make it happen again. So he leaned down and put his lips on her neck, whispering his promise to her. Reid didn't know if she heard it, but felt her body shudder as his lips left her ear. Good enough. Her hands were scratching down his back, and he didn't register the pain that came from it. All he knew was that they were infinite and nothing would change that. He was doing things he never would have imagined ever happening and with Elle of all people She sat up slightly to kiss him, her teeth tugging slightly at top bottom lip. Their bodies were entangled for what could have lasted forever. It was forever to him, and he enjoyed every last second. It was the good forever, the one you want to last forever. The one that you never want to leave, the one that you dream about but never get. But he got it. It was a high like no other, something so electric and thrilling and irreplaceable that this was a moment that would remain engraved in memories for years to come. No matter the outcome, the circumstances, the consequences he would have with her. This moment that would define his lifetime of love to come. She was the bar and he just knew that no one could compare to her. The world could have ended and neither of them would have noticed or cared because all that mattered was them. Spencer on top of Elle as he thrusted deeper and harder each time, taking her to highs she never knew were possible. She knew how different this was, and the built up love that had been stored for the past year made it even better. The forbidden love, forbidden thoughts. Yeah, there was no forgetting this.

"What the fuck did we just do?"

She asked the question, as they laid next to each other 3 hours after Reid had entered her room coming to console a friend. Now those "friends" lay naked to each other staring at the ceiling trying to process what they had just done. She didn't mean to snap, that was the mini bar talking. Maybe she did mean to snap, and the alcohol in her stomach had no influence on her thoughts. Maybe. But she'd like to think that it made her mean. Because there was nothing but love for the person beside her. She rolled over to look at Reid who was staring so intensely at the ceiling she thought it might combust. He didn’t seem to mind her tone of voice, or maybe he was so drunk as she probably was that it wasn't even registering. 

“Reid.”

“Huh?”

“How the hell are we supposed to fix this mess?”

He looked over at her, confusion still there. His hair was all messed up, and she mentally took a picture of his ruffled hair and adorable expression. It was probably around one in the morning, and she knew they would both be a mess in the morning. The problem was sobering up enough so that no one made the connection. Elle sat up, pulling the covers over her. Her body was suddenly cold in the absence of another touching her. SHe climbed out of bed, and slipped her undergarments back on, then her shirt. She tossed Reid his pants and underwear, which hit him in the face. That Elle knew was the one thing that wasn't caused by alcohol. Reid was clumsy, drunk or not. It made her laugh, and she quickly tried to stop it. She didn't want him to think she was being mean, but he started laughing quietly, something she had never heard before. He walked over to her, as they were both trying to rein in their joy, as they were surrounded by their team members on both sides. Thankfully the bed side was on Reid's wall, so that disaster was averted. He had crossed the room fully over to her and they stood facing each other, one hand over their mouths, and the other interlocked in the space between. Elle's shoulders were shaking with laughter as she looked into Reid's eyes.

"Do you have any statistics about illegally sleeping with your co-worker after emptying the contents of the hotel mini bar that you could give me?" She had both his hands in hers now. Elle had never been one to hold hands, in any relationship, but this one was different. Softer,yet more intense. It just fit the moment. He laughed, and briefly broke contact to push the hair out of his eyes,

"No, I think this is the only ever documented case."

She rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh. 

"Ugh, please don't document this in the national database of infractions while on the job."

"I won't. That'll mess up Morgan's image of me as a goody two shoes."

"Well considering we are both going to be hungover as fuck when we next see him, I can almost guarantee that he's going to think otherwise."

Reid chuckled softly, his face flushed as hers probably was. He opened his mouth, then paused, tilting his head to see her better. Elle didn't say anything; the silence was too precious.

When he spoke, it was soft, and laced with emotion.

"Do you think that I'm weird? Because I know what I know?"

Elle took both his hands in hers.

"Spencer. With all the stuff we see and do, your knowledge is gold. Yes you are weird, but it's not a bad thing. This entire team is odd. I have questionable choices in haircuts, Gideon knows everything about birds, Garcia was a former hacker, you get the point. Morgan may tease you for it, but some of your facts have saved us. So yes, you are weird. And I love you for it."

He sighed, and Elle felt herself let out a breath internally. He gave her a half smile and said, "Y'know, if it makes you feel better, I can't see your haircut because my glasses are somewhere else."

"Is that really true?"

"No I was just trying to make you feel better about those bangs."

She laughed, a real laugh, not the forced ones around others. He laughed with her, and walked over to the mini bar where his glasses lay. Elle used the bathroom, and when she came back out, he had the non-alcoholic contents of the bar out on the table and was reading the labels intensely.

"Why are you inspecting a candy bar?" 

She sat down across from him, having changed into more comfortable clothes. His tie was crooked, and not tightened and his nose was scrunched into a focused face as he read the labels.

"Oh, just seeing if any combination of these have the potential to kill a hangover. And the answer is no. Elle," He put down the chocolate and fixed his attention on her. "I don't know what we have, or what happened in the past day, but I just want you to know that when you got shot, I was scared. Okay? Petrified. A voice in my head was screaming at the thought of you in surgery, when we didn't know whether or not you were gonna make it. And I know everyone was scared, whether or not they showed it. But I've been scared for a team member, like the LDSK with a rifle to Hotch's face, but that was different. I panicked. I couldn't imagine you not there. And I know it sounds cheesy but I really can't imagine my life without you. As a friend, or whatever you are to me, I couldn't live without our relationship. And I just want you to know that."

Elle blinked as his words sunk in. The fact that he just described her exact feeling of when he was trapped in the ER, and wasn't trying made it all that much better. The fear and panic knowing she was incapable of helping him was worse than anything she had ever known.

"Reid. I don't know what we have, but all I know is that it means the most to me, more than anything."

"Even more than Morgan?" She looked up to see a playful smile on his face.

"Yes, more than Morgan if you can believe that. And I think we can save this okay? You just have to look like you were up all night reading, and we'll get really strong coffee tomorrow. I mean really strong."

"Coffee is good. Confusing Morgan is good."

"You're good." 

There was a light to her voice that she hadn't felt in a while.

"You're better." He smiled at her, and Elle rolled her eyes.

"And you're drunk."

He grabbed his stuff together, and stood from the table. He walked to the door, and she followed. They stood together in front of the door again, hours later with new things to take into consideration. He bent down to her, and gave her one final kiss.

"I blame you for that Elle."

She smiled, looking up at Spencer Reid, someone who had her whole heart and someone who she knew wouldn't abuse it. She wasn't scared he would shatter it, not after their history. She kissed him, her one final time and said into his lips, "Blame it on the mini bar."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah i cried writing this


End file.
